


My Sexy Widdle Baby

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Romance, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: Dan has been feeling insecure about his age lately. You decide to remind him how young and sexy he is.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/You, Danny Sexbang/You
Kudos: 18





	My Sexy Widdle Baby

You and Dan have been happily married for a while. From the moment you met he was sweet, funny, charming, and sexy. Sure, he was away a good bit touring with his band Ninja Sex Party, but you supported his every move. Lately, you noticed Dan was acting a bit strangely. Something just seemed off and it was concerning you. You asked him several times what was wrong, but he always said he was fine and just tired. Still you remained unconvinced, but you didn't want to anger him by pushing the subject. Maybe Suzy knew something. You texted her:  
Y- Suz, can you meet me at Starbucks?  
S- Everything okay?  
Y- Just need to talk. It's about Dan.  
S- Be there in 20.

You decided to walk since it wasn't far from your house. While waiting for Suzy you wondered why Dan felt like he couldn't talk to you about what was bothering him. He usually told you everything. Suzy shows up snapping you out of your thoughts. She asks, "What's wrong? Did you and Dan have a fight?" "No Suz, nothing like that. I've just noticed he's not himself lately. He won't tell me what it is." "Now that you mention it, Arin said something the other day. He is worried about Dan too." "How has he been acting at work?" "Arin said he makes a lot more comments about his age than he used to. Maybe he just feels insecure about being 41." "That makes sense. He freaked out a while back when he found one grey hair on his head." "He might have just been ashamed about worrying about it and that's why he hasn't told you. Personally, I don't get it. Dan still looks extremely good for his age. I've seen people in their 40s that look a lot rougher." "Maybe he just needs to be reminded how attractive he really is." "Go for it girl", she says winking at me. We hug and she goes back to the Grump space while I headed home to wait for Dan.

When you got home you went upstairs looking for the perfect outfit to surprise Dan with. Looking through your drawers you found a royal blue underwear set and put it on. You refreshed your hair and make up and admired yourself in the mirror.To keep the surprise a secret you threw on a robe. Going back downstairs you turn on the tv to pass the time. A few hours later Dan came home bending down to pet Camilla before smiling softly at you. He says, "Hi babe, while removing his jacket and shoes. "Hey love." "Listen about what you asked before-" "It's okay. I talked to Suzy." "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." "Dan it's alright really. It's normal to feel that way from time to time." "You're my wife, the person I trust the most. I still should've told you." You get up from the couch and walk over to him. Wrapping your arms around his neck he leans in to kiss you. When you pulled away you said, "Come on. Let's go upstairs." You take his hand leading him to your bedroom. Turning to face your husband you say, "I love you Leigh Daniel Avidan." "I love you too babe." You kissed him again and you felt his tongue mingling perfectly with yours. Pulling away you take off your robe revealing your sexy lingerie. "Damn babe you're gorgeous." "So are you." "No I'm not. I'm old." "You really have no idea how handsome you are do you? Well I'm going to make sure you do by the time I'm done with you." Removing his shirt you pushed him back onto the bed straddling him. You ran your hands down his chest before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Then you kissed along his jawline before tugging his hair to get better access to his neck. As you pulled his hair he moaned, "Fuck baby." "Mmmm. Soon my love, but first I want you to know what you do to me." "Do tell sexy. Tell me how I make you feel." "Every time I look into those gorgeous brown eyes my heart starts to race." "Go on." "I love the way your hair falls around your face after you run your hands through it." "Yeah? What else?"he asks. You began to kiss down his body as you said, "I- " *kiss* "love-" *kiss* "your body so much babe. So slender, but sexy." *kiss kiss kiss* "Come on love. Don't stop now." "I can barely contain myself watching your music videos. Seeing you as Danny Sexbang makes me so hot." You licked a circle around his belly button making him shiver. Your teeth slightly grazed one of his hip bones then the other. You had him now right where you wanted him. You then got to work removing his jeans leaving him in his boxers. 'Wow', you thought to yourself. It didn't matter how long you had been with Dan you were still in shock by how big he was. "And how could I forget Excalibur?" You asked while palming him through his boxers as he moans, "Oh my god babe." "Baby you are so hard right now. Tell me what you want Danny." "Blow me, please. I need to feel you some way right now." Ridding him of the last of his clothing you took him in your mouth swirling your tongue around him. He threads his hands in your hair saying, "That's it baby. Such a good girl." You look back at him admiring the sight of him breathing heavily with his eyes closed in ecstacy. You continued your actions till he said, "Fuck I'm close." Then you stopped making him ask, "Why'd you stop?" "I want you to cum inside me Danny." You took off your bra and panties and straddled Dan again before inserting him into you crying out, "Oh my god Danny. Such a big boy." Dan grabs your hips as you begin to move saying, "Damn baby. You're still so tight around me. You feel so fucking good." "You feel that Dan? How wet you make me?" He moans in response as you ride him slowly teasing him. You could see him getting impatient and you couldn't help but smirk.

Finally, Dan had enough of your incessant teasing. All of a sudden he flips you over so he's on top and attacks your neck kissing and biting it. He begins to thrust in and out of you at a punishing pace while saying, "Tell me how else I affect you gorgeous." You scramble for words as he continues his assault on your pussy, but you mange to say, "Every time you're on tour I pleasure myself, every night. I pretend that it's you fucking me baby." "Oh yeah?" "Yes!!!!! No man's ever fucked me like you do Danny." "My sweet girl, I could never get enough of you. If I could spend all day inside you I would." "Ugh. Leigh." Both of you continue moaning in each other's ears desperate for release. You pulled his hair again making him groan and fuck you even harder. "God damn baby. I'm not gonna last much longer." "Do it handsome. Come on Danny. Cum for me baby." He locked eyes with you triggering your orgasm making you cry out, "Danny, Danny. Oh fuck Daddy Sexbang!!!!! "Fuck, fuck baby. Oh my god I'm cumming." He thrusts riding out his orgasm nuzzling your neck. Spent he collapses beside you saying, "Damn. That was the best." "Still feeling like an old man?" "After that? Hell no." "Exactly. You're not old. You're still my sexy widdle baby", you say earning a laugh out of him before you fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys like this. Had some difficulty coming up with the title though. Enjoy ;)


End file.
